


On Coffee, Ink, and Other Things

by JamlessGenius



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld-centric, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Short, jjolee supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: There is a stronger smellIn coffee and inkThan there isIn tea and graphite
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	On Coffee, Ink, and Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forgottenpast22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgottenpast22/gifts).



> Like... 81% of my fics are gifts and I have a whole ass list of people I plan on giving fics to.  
> I literally have responsibilities why did I do this to myself.
> 
> Anywhoodles! I’ve been on a poetry kick and I wrote this and immediately thought: poetry soliloquy - GO!
> 
> So here we are.

_ There is a stronger smell _

_ In coffee and ink _

Jaewon stared at the page in front of him. 

It was a good book, but his mind was wandering so far that the little characters seemed like a foreign language to him. 

His coffee on the counter wafted in his nose.

Ah, sweet caffeine. Probably 60% of his bloodstream at the moment. 

The joys of idol life.

_ Than there is  _

_ In tea and graphite _

He cringed. 

Coffee Temple was more haven than temple, to him. Here, his life and the responsibilities did not hold quite to harsh a grip around his throat. 

Where do we go from here? From this weird in between of knowing an not knowing the people he’d hoped would one day he dearest to him?

He sipped his drink. It was more bitter than it should have been, because it had gone a little cold.

_ Does it matter, I wonder _

_ What other senses the words on paper hit _

It wasn’t quite like he truly knew what the others thought, if they hated him.

But when he was with them, he could smile and maybe he wasn’t free the way he could be in here, but he was free just as well.

Even when their conversations skidded over words or awkward pauses because the other members’ assumptions about him. There was at least a freedom in it.

_ When poetry’s purpose _

_ Is to climb through your eyes _

_ Is to dance in your ears _

_ And to touch your heart _

He knew, certainly, that Minsoo and Dongho were wary of him. Unsure if Wyld or Jaewon was the mask. If there was one at all. 

He knew, certainly, that Daehyun was stumbling when he reached out to him. But oh, he reached out and it was something to grasp onto when the world around him started falling. And with Daehyun’s arm, came Minsoo and Dongho and they were what Jaewon so stubbornly clung to. Perhaps they’d never see it or understand it, but Jaewon clung to them all the same.

His phone buzzed. An alarm. 

Jaewon stood up.

_ So I’ll stain my pages with coffee and ink _

_ Or with tea and graphite  _

_ Or water and charcoal _

_ Or milk and paint _

“I brought you guys coffee,” Jaewon said, opening a door. He entered the practice room, sneakers squeaking against polished floor, three very different drinks in a carrier. 

Three pairs of eyes met his.

_ Because the words are mine just the same _

What they had was not perfect, but it was certainly precious.


End file.
